


Ballet in the Avengers Tower

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Speak of the Devil AU [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballet, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sequel, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov, Vladimir Ranskahov & Natasha Romanov
Series: Speak of the Devil AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810366
Kudos: 24





	Ballet in the Avengers Tower

“What are they doing?” Matt asked. Lucky tried to wind his way through Matt’s legs only to be pushed away.

Clint cooed over the dog before standing back up. “Dancing,” he said, not quite believing what he was seeing. “Vladimir is… dancing. Huh.”

“Really?” Matt could hear the music coming from the gym. “What kind?”

“Ballet. Natasha used to do ballet back when…” 

Matt nods. He knows what Clint means. He also knows Natasha doesn’t like talking about it much. “He any good?”

“Oh yeah. That’s probably where he got all those leg muscles from. If he wasn’t taken-”

Matt smacks Clint and he yelps. “I was joking. Geeze.”

“Does anyone else know?” matt aks.

Clint nods. “Yeah. told us when Steve and JB tried to get him to talk.”

Matt hums. “He moves like a dancer. Same way you do, and Natasha.”

“I didn’t dance.”

“No. You didn’t. Dancers and gymnasts move in this certain way though.”

“Huh,” Clint says. Then, “Think Anatoly danced?”

“Oh yeah.”

They both duck away from the doorway when Vladimir and Natasha notice their talking. The music doesn’t stop though, and they keep watching, though this time silently.


End file.
